disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs
Disney Sing Along Songs are a series of videos, laserdiscs and DVDs with musical moments from various Disney films, TV shows and attractions. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball". Early releases open with a theme song introduction containing footage featuring Professor Owl and his class, seen originally in 1953 in two Disney shorts Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom. Professor Owl hosts some of the videos while either Ludwig Von Drake or Jiminy Cricket host others, and later volumes had no host at all. History Issued beginning in 1986, there have been four distinct series. The 1st launched in 1986 with Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Sing Along Songs, followed by five more volumes. The 2nd series began appearing in August 1990 with Under the Sea and Disneyland Fun-It's a Small World, featuring a new design and reissued volumes labeled One (1) through Twelve (12) in North America (worldwide, volume numbers differed). The 3rd series, beginning in 1994 with Circle of Life, saw another new package design and the re-release of all previous volumes (excluding Fun with Music, repackaged as 101 Notes of Fun for the non-North American market). This series incorporated Mickey's Fun Songs repackaged as Sing Along Songs (a three volume live-action set in the style of Disneyland Fun). Spanish language editions of some volumes were released ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Canta_Con_Nosotros Disney Canta Con Nosotros]). Some songs moved to newer volumes, newly remixed opening and closing songs appeared, and the final release in this format was Flik's Musical Adventures at Disney's Animal Kingdom on May 25, 1999. This series abandoned any new volume numbers, included only sporadically on third series volumes. A special three volume set, Collection of All-Time Favorites, was released in 1997. There have been over 30 titles released to home video. Newly remastered editions began appearing in 2002 on Disney DVD, beginning with Very Merry Christmas Songs, featuring a new package design, bonus features, and some new songs. Some Disney DVD feature releases include individual songs as bonus features. Winnie-the-Pooh Sing a Song volumes are being incorporated into the Sing Along Songs series. The DVD series (4th series) features Sebastian the Crab (from The Little Mermaid) singing the theme song, replacing Professor Owl. All VHS volumes are technically out of print, but most are available new or second-hand wherever videos are sold. Volumes Heigh-Ho (March 6, 1987) *Heigh Ho (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Up, Down, Touch The Ground (Winnie The Pooh & The Honey Tree) *Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Pinocchio) *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me) (Pirates of The Caribbean) *The Dwarf's Yodel Song (A Silly Song) (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *A Cowboy Needs A Horse (A Cowboy Needs A Horse - A Disney Short) *The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) *Theme from Zorro (Zorro TV Series) *The Siamese Cat Song (Lady & The Tramp) *Let's Go Fly A Kite (Mary Poppins) *Heigh Ho Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #531 - Re-printed May 18, 1990, September 28, 1993 and June 22, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 1, PAL Vol. 4 *Hosted by Professor Owl *Released in 1987 to promote the theatrical re-release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on the film's 50th Anniversary *Though designated in 1990 as Volume One (just as Snow White is "Animated Feature #1"), Sing Along Songs: Heigh Ho was the second release, preceded by Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (1986) *First edition slipcover case reads: More Disney songs, more Disney Enchantment! Here's another delightful tune-filled program for endless hours of sing-along singing fun! You'll learn the words to an all-new collection of magical songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh-Ho. Gather up the family and join favorite Disney characters for a captivating songfest...highlighted by a rainbow of scenes from best-loved animated Classics, movies and cartoons. Voices ready? Everybody sing! *There is extensive use of footage from Adventures in Music: Melody, and Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom throughout the entire program with a new script synched to the old video *The 1993 edition features a preview for all ten numbered volumes to date *''Yo Ho'' was cut from 1993 (2nd series) and The Siamese Cat Song from 1994 (3rd series) English language editions. The Siamese Cat Song returns in Mulan-Honor to Us All in 1998. *Footage of Pirates of the Caribbean in the song Yo Ho was taken from Disneyland: From Pirates of the Caribbean to the World of Tomorrow which aired January 21, 1968 *The 3rd series edition (1994) incorporates the new themes introduced in Friend Like Me and Circle of Life *Known as Blancanieves: Heigh Ho ''in Spanish ''Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (December 23, 1986) *The Mickey Mouse Club March (Mickey Mouse Club TV Series) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of The South) *Following The Leader (Peter Pan) *It's A Small World (Walt Disney World & Disneyland) *The Unbirthday Song (Alice In Wonderland) *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Cinderella) *Casey Junior (Dumbo) *The Ballad of Davy Crockett (Davy Crockett TV Series) *Give A Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #480 - Re-printed May 23, 1991, September 28, 1993, December 16, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 2 *Hosted by Professor Owl *Originally issued to promote the November 21, 1986 theatrical re-release of Song of The South, celebrating the film's 40th Anniversary, and representing the launch of the new home-video series of (as yet, unnumbered) Sing Along Songs *Footage for the song It's A Small World was taken from Disneyland Goes to the World's Fair which aired May 17, 1964 *Ending footage to Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise was taken from A Day In The Life of Donald Duck where the Disney gang comes out to pay tribute to Mickey and Donald. You Can Fly! (January 5, 1988) *You Can Fly! (Peter Pan) *The Beautiful Briny Sea (Bedknobs & Broomsticks) *Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) *I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) *Little Black Rain Cloud (Winnie The Pooh & The Honey Tree) *The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *He's A Tramp (Lady & The Tramp) *Step In Time (Mary Poppins) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) *You Can Fly Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #662 - Re-printed May 23, 1991, September 28, 1993, December 16, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 3, PAL Vol. 7 *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake *DVD release January 3, 2006 *Issued in 1988 to mark the 35th Anniversary of Peter Pan. The Bare Necessities (October 13, 1988) *The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) *You Are A Human Animal (Mickey Mouse Club TV Series) *Cinderella Work Song (Cinderella) *Old Yeller (Old Yeller) *Figaro & Cleo (Figaro & Cleo) *Winnie The Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) *Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat (The Aristocats) *The Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) *The Bare Necessities Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #581 - Re-printed June 22, 1992 - NTSC Vol. 4, PAL Vol. 1 *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket *DVD release January 3, 2006 *Released in 1987 to mark the 20th Anniversary of The Jungle Book. Fun With Music (September 28, 1989) *Fun With Music (Mickey Mouse Club TV Series) *Why Should I Worry? (Oliver & Company) *With A Smile and A Song (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing (Walt Disney World & Disneyland Tiki Room) *All In The Golden Afternoon (Alice In Wonderland) *While Strolling Through The Park (Nifty Nineties) *Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium On Popular Songs) *The Green With Envy Blues (Adventures In Color) *Good Company (Oliver & Company) *Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg In A Round Hole) *Old MacDonald Had A Band (Toot, Whistle, Plunk & Boom, Jack & Old Mac)† *Scales & Arpeggios (The Aristocats) *Why Should I Worry Reprise (Oliver & Company) Volume Trivia *Stock #763 - Re-printed May 23, 1991 - NTSC Vol. 5 *Co-hosted by Professor Owl and Ludwig Von Drake *†''Old MacDonald Had A Band'' originally appeared in the Disney short Jack & Old Mac and also appeared in and is credited to Toot, Whistle, Plunk & Boom * 1994 re-issued as '101 Notes of Fun', a UK/PAL only update to 'Fun With Music', replacing Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing with Cruella De Vil and Why Should I Worry Reprise with Cruella De Vil Reprise, thus subtly changing focus from Oliver & Company to 101 Dalmatians Under The Sea (August 14, 1990) *Under The Sea (The Little Mermaid) *By the Beautiful Sea (Disney Scenes) *Never Smile At A Crocodile (Peter Pan) *That's What Makes The World Go Round (The Sword In The Stone) *Kiss The Girl (The Little Mermaid) *At The Codfish Ball (Disney Scenes) *Sailing, Sailing & Sailor's Hornpipe (Disney Scenes) *A Whale of A Tale (20,000 Leagues Under The Sea) *Someone's Waiting for You (The Rescuers) *Under the Sea Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #908 - Re-printed June 22, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 6 *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake *Known as La Sirenita: Bajo Ei Mar in Spanish. *The first Disney Sing Along Songs videocassette to use familiar tunes not from Disney movies, set to clips from Disney movies and cartoons (merely marked as "Disney scenes"). Disneyland Fun (August 14, 1990) (also known as It's A Small World) #Whistle While You Work #Step In Time #I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA #Following The Leader #The Great Outdoors #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah #Rumbly In My Tumbly #It's A Small World #Making Memories #Grim Grinning Ghosts #The Character Parade #When You Wish Upon A Star Volume Trivia *Stock #935 - Re-printed June 22, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 7, PAL Vol. 5 *Hosted by Professor Owl *DVD release September 27, 2005 *After an introductory sequence, the sing-along commences with footage of the rides and attractions of Disneyland. *The 1994 re-print introduced a new opening graphic for the series but retained the original closing graphic. Very Merry Christmas Songs (December 25, 1988) *It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas† *Winnie The Pooh's Jingle Bells *Toyland† *All I Want For Christmas Is My 2 Front Teeth *From All of Us To All of You *Deck The Halls *Jingle Bells *Joy To The World *Up On The Housetop *Let It Snow *Sleigh Ride *Parade of The Wooden Soldiers *Winter Wonderland *Here Comes Santa Claus *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer *Silent Night *Seasons of Giving† *As Long As There's Christmas† *Jingle Bell Rock† *Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree† *White Christmas† *The Best Christmas of All† *We Wish You A Merry Christmas Volume Trivia *Stock #657 - Re-printed December 25, 1991, December 25, 1997 - NTSC Vol. 8 *No host (voiceover only) *DVD Release November 5, 2002 *† Songs featured only on the 2002 DVD re-release *DVD Features Vocabulary Game, Very Merry Musical Game and Create a Card Activity *The 1991 edition features a promo for other Disney Christmas films I Love to Laugh! (December 28, 1990) (also known as Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious issued 1993) *I Love To Laugh (Mary Poppins) *Everybody Has A Laughing Place (Song of The South) *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Washing Song) (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck (A Day In The Life of Donald Duck) *Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) *Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie The Pooh & Tigger Too!) *Pink Elephants On Parade (Dumbo) *Jolly Holiday (Mary Poppins) Volume Trivia *Stock #1029 - Re-printed September 28, 1993 - NTSC Vol. 9 *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake *DVD release January 3, 2006 *Retitled Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in 1993, featuring new graphics at the start and new end credits Be Our Guest (November 1, 1991) *Be Our Guest (Beauty & The Beast) *Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Bella Notte (Lady & The Tramp) *Heffalumps & Woozles (Winnie The Pooh & The Blustery Day) *Beauty & The Beast (Beauty & The Beast) *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chim Chim Cheree (Mary Poppins) *Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty) *Be Our Guest Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #1311 - Re-printed June 19, 1992, September 28, 1993 and June 22, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 10, PAL Vol. 8 *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket *†''Little Wooden Head'' was cut in 1993 to appear on Colors of the Wind and appears again in All-Time Favorites, Vol. 1, The Early Years in 1997 *The 1992 re-print has new green copyright warnings, a new Sing Along Songs promo of Vols.1-10, eliminating the (Beauty and the Beast) theatrical trailer seen on the original 1991 print. *Known as La Bella Y La Bestia: Nuestro Huesped in Spanish. The Spanish edition was first issued in 1993 with the newer track list (excluding Little Wooden Head). Friend Like Me (March 3, 1993) *Friend Like Me (Aladdin) *Best of Friends (The Fox & The Hound) *Something There (Beauty & The Beast) *How Do You Do? (Song of The South) *Friendship (sung and performed by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck & Goofy) *In Harmony (The Little Mermaid TV series) *Let's Get Together (The Parent Trap) *That's What Friends Are For (The Jungle Book) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) *Friend Like Me Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #1730 - Re-printed October 4, 1994 - NTSC Vol. 11, PAL Vol. 9 *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket *Though featured in promotional material and trailers, Friend Like Me appears to have been left out of the third series redesign (though possibly reissued with series two cover) *This is the only volume to have a different intro to the theme song play over the opening graphics. In its place, we hear the last couple of bars of Friend Like Me, with the title Friend Like Me appearing in Disney's Aladdin-style font, framed by blue and purple smoke, continuing into the remixed opening theme. The remixed opening was heard on Circle of Life and Honor to Us All while the remixed closing theme was also heard on Heigh-Ho You Can Fly and Circle of Life. *Known as Aladdin: Un Amigo Fiel in Spanish. The Twelve Days of Christmas (December 24, 1991) *Very Merry Christmas *Deck The Halls *Dear Santa *Jingle Bells *Snow Ho Ho *Hip Hop Noel *He Deliver *The Twelve Days of Christmas *I'd Like To Have An Elephant For Christmas *Here Comes Santa *O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas Volume Trivia *Stock #1525 - Re-printed February 28, 1992, March 26, 1993, December 25, 1997 - NTSC Vol. 12 *The 1993 re-print has new green copyright warnings, promos for Sing Along Songs Vols.1-11 and for Fraggle Rock, eliminating the Christmas promo seen on the original edition. *No host (voiceover only) Circle of Life (December 14, 1994) *Circle of Life (The Lion King) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Ali (Aladdin) *I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King) *Belle (Beauty & The Beast) *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat (The Aristocats) *Hakuna Matata (The Lion King)† *The Lion Sleeps Tonight† *Yummy, Yummy, Yummy (Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures)† *W-I-L-D (The Jungle Book 2)† *Jungle Rhythm (The Jungle Book 2)† *When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio) Volume Trivia *Stock #3491, 29386, DVD Stock #29382 - PAL Vol. 10 *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket (1st edition only. DVD edition featured voiceover only) *DVD release April 2003 *Included in the 2003 release, but not the original 1994 release. Colors of The Wind (July 21, 1995) *Just Around The River Bend (Pocahontas) *Cinderella Work Song (Cinderella) *Casey Junior (Dumbo)† *Why Should I Worry? (Oliver & Company) *Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood)† *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Can You Feel The Love Tonight (The Lion King) *Higitus Figitus (The Sword In The Stone) *Let's All Sing Like The Birdies Sing (Walt Disney World & Disneyland Tiki Room)† *Colors of The Wind (Pocahontas) Volume Trivia *Stock #4814 (VHS), 4814AS (Laserdisc), PAL/UK Vol. 13, Stock #D248142 *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake *Laserdisc featured Mickey's Fun Songs - Let's Go to the Circus on side two *Features the return of Little Wooden Head, cut from the 1993 edition of Be Our Guest *VHS edition features updated preview for the 3rd series, plus a preview for Mickey's Fun Songs three tape series *† Songs featured only on United Kingdom PAL VHS Topsy Turvy (June 26, 1996) (also known as Sing Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, UK/PAL) *Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *You've Got Q Friend In Me (Toy Story) *Stand by Me (Timon & Pumbaa Music Video)†† *Father & Son (Aladdin & The King of Thieves)† *Streets of Gold (Oliver & Company) *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song) (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs)†† *On The Open Road (A Goofy Movie)† *Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mine, Mine, Mine (Pocahontas)† *Sing A New Song (The Little Mermaid TV series)† *Family (James & The Giant Peach) *Sing a New Song (The Little Mermaid TV series)† *The Unbirthday Song (Alice In Wonderland)†† *Forget About Love (The Return of Jafar)† *What Is That? (The Nightmare Before Christmas)† *Topsy Turvy Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #7648, PAL Stock #D269902 *No host *Songs featured only on United Kingdom PAL VHS *Songs featured only on North American NTSC version Honor to Us All (June 25, 1998) *Honor to Us All (Mulan) *Zero to Hero (Hercules) *The Siamese Cat Song (Lady and the Tramp) *Where Do I Go from Here (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) *A Guy Like You (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) *We Are One (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *A Little Thought (Belle's Magical World) *On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) *I Won't Say (I'm In Love) (Hercules) *Father & Son (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) Volume Trivia *Stock #14023, 14023AS (Laserdisc) *Laserdisc features Pongo and Perdita on side two *No host (voiceover only) *Features the return of The Siamese Cat Song, cut from the 1994 edition of Heigh Ho Pongo and Perdita (December 3, 1996) * Good Morning * Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) * Following the Leader (Peter Pan) * Kanine Krunchies (101 Dalmatians) * Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Traditional) * (Going to) The Bow-Wow Ball * Hokey Puppy (Hokey Pokey) (Traditional) * Pongo (Bingo) (Traditional) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Traditional) * Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (Traditional) * Hot Diggity (Dog Ziggity Boom) * The More We Get Together (Traditional) Volume Trivia *Stock #8525 *DVD release June 29, 2006 *The only volume without sing-along words on the screen, though it is Closed Captioned (CC) for hearing impaired (as are most volumes), and sing-along lyrics have been added to the 2006 DVD release (though still incomplete) Brother Bear - On My Way (October 28, 2003) *On My Way (Brother Bear)† *Try Again (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure)† *Following the Leader (Peter Pan) *Go the Distance (Hercules) *I'm Still Here (Treasure Planet) *Digga Tunnah (The Lion King 1½) *On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) *Aloha, E Komo Mai (Stitch! The Movie)† *Welcome (Brother Bear) Volume Trivia *Stock #31968 (DVD) *Hosted by Rutt and Tuke *Also features Karaoke Mode and three Vocabulary Activities *† Songs also presented as Dance Along alternate video. Home on the Range - Little Patch of Heaven (March 23, 2004) * Little Patch of Heaven (Home on the Range) * Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo (Home on the Range) * Home on the Range - Traditional * Oh, Susanna! - Traditional * Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Traditional * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain - Traditional * Farmer in the Dell - Traditional * Pecos Bill (Melody Time) * A Cowboy Needs a Horse (A Cowboy Needs a Horse) * Stanley Rides Again (Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up) * Anytime You Need a Friend (Home On The Range) * Dance Along - Little Patch of Heaven (Home on the Range) * Dance Along - Anytime You Need a Friend (Home on the Range) * Dance Along - Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo (Home on the Range) Volume Trivia *Stock #33819 (DVD) *Hosted by Maggie the Cow *Also features Karaoke Mode and three Vocabulary Activities Muppet Sing Along Campout at Walt Disney World (April 19, 1993) # Good Moring Song # The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) # The Caissons Go Rolling Along # Happy Wanderer # Oh, Susanna! # Camptown Races # By the Beautiful Sea # Don't Fence Me In # Turkey in the Straw # Talent Round-Up # Duck Edge # Mountain Greenery # Country Roads (John Denver) # If You're Happy and You Know It # Goodnight Campers Volume Trivia *DVD release September 27, 2005 *Originally released as "Mickey's Fun Songs - Campout at Walt Disney World", later reissued in the Sing Along Songs series Muppet Sing Along Let's Go to the Circus (April 19, 1994) # Rainbow World # I Love A Parade # Upside Down (Diana Ross) # Aba Daba Honeymoon # Moving Ring Along (The Muppet Movie) # The Man on the Flying Trapeze # Over and Over Again # Those Magnificent Men in Flying Machines # Make 'Em Laugh # "Listen To The Bells" # Animal Calypso # Heat Wave # Be a Clown # Sweet Vacation (The Jim Henson Hour) Volume Trivia *Originally released as "Bunnytown - Let's Go to the Circus", later reissued in the Sing Along Songs series. Muppet Sing Along Beach Party at Walt Disney World (April 19, 1995) # Sailing For Adventures (Muppet Treasure Island) # I'm A Little Teapot # There Was An Old Pirate # Three Little Fishies # A Pirate's Life # I'm A Real Pirate # Celebration # Octopus Garden (The Muppet Show) # Hot, Hot, Hot (The Little Mermaid Seires) # Beach Party Song (Beach Boys) # Let The Good Shine Out Volume Trivia *DVD release September 27, 2005 *Originally released as "Mickey's Fun Songs - Beach Party at Walt Disney World", later reissued in the Sing Along Songs series Muppet Sing Along Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland (October 25, 1998) * It's Halloween * Five Little Pumpkins * Grim Grinning Ghosts * Chicken Lips and Lizard Hips * Headless Horseman * Five Little Witches * Spooky Scary Skeletons * Casting My Spell * Trick or Treat * Monster Mash Volume Trivia *Stock #14015 *DVD release September 5, 2006 *Original VHS released for Halloween 1998 Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom (May 25, 1999) * Welcome to Harambe * On Safari * I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) * You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby (Johnny Mercer and Harry Warren; made famous by Bing Crosby, Bobby Darin, and others) * Walk the Dinosaur (Was, Not Was) * It's a Bug's World (Based on It's a Small World) * Asia (Based on the Siamese Cat Song) * He Lives in You (The Lion King) * Circle of Life (The Lion King) Volume Trivia *Stock #14022 *Hosted by Flik the Ant from Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life *DVD release September 27, 2005 101 Notes of Fun (March 12, 1994) * Fun With Music (The Mickey Mouse ClubTV Series) * Why Should I Worry? (Oliver & Company) * With a Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) * While Strolling Through the Park (Nifty Nineties) * Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium On Popular Songs) * Green with Envy Blues (Adventures in Colour) * Good Company (Oliver & Company) * Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg in a Round Hole) * Old MacDonald Had a Band (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, Jack and Old Mac)† * Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) * Cruella De Vil (Reprise) - (101 Dalmatians) Volume Trivia *Stock #207632 - UK/PAL Only - PAL Vol. 11 *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake *Re-edited Fun With Music (1989) with subtle change of focus from Oliver & Company to 101 Dalmatians *†''Old MacDonald Had a Band'' originally appeared in the Disney short Jack and Old Mac and also appeared in and is credited to Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *''Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing'' did not appear on this updated version of Fun With Music but was included on the UK/PAL edition of Colors of the Wind Let's Go to Disneyland Paris (1996) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street, USA (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) *Following the Leader (Peter Pan) *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) *How D'ye Do and Shake Hands (Alice in Wonderland) *The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) *Rumbly in My Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *Pecos Bill (Melody Time) *It's a Small World (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) *Grim Grinning Ghosts(The Haunted Mansion) *I Love a Parade (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) *When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume Trivia *Stock #D271252 - UK/PAL only *A Disneyland Paris sequel to Disneyland Fun/It's a Small World, featuring theme park oriented live action performances of Disney classics. *Hosted by Professor Owl From Hercules (June 29, 1997) * Zero to Hero (Hercules) (Sound in Mono) * A Guy Like You (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Our Miss Minnie (Minnie's Greatest Hits) * After Today (A Goofy Movie) * Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) * Take Your Sweet Time (Jungle Cubs - Born to Be Wild) * Out of Thin Air (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Pecos Bill (Melody Time) * You Can Fly (Peter Pan) * Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) * In a World of My Own (Alice in Wonderland) * One Last Hope (Hercules) (Sound in Mono) Volume Trivia *Stock # D269542 - UK/PAL only *Hosted by Tinkerbell Collection of All Time Favorites: The Early Years (July 22, 1997) *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) *Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) *Casey Junior (Dumbo) *The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *When I See an Elephant Fly (Dumbo) *The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) *Bluddle Um Dum Dum (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Everybody Has a Laughing Place (Song of the South) *When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume Trivia *Stock #11432 - Volume 1 *Features songs from 1933-1949 Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years (July 22, 1997) *You Can Fly! (Peter Pan) *The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) *The Mickey Mouse March (The Mickey Mouse Club) *Following the Leader (Peter Pan) *That's What Makes the World Go 'Round (The Sword in the Stone) *Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) *Oo-de-Lally (Robin Hood) *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) *Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) *All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) *Higitus Figitus (The Sword in the Stone) *A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) *Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) *I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) Volume Trivia *Stock #11435 - Volume 2 *Features songs from 1950-1977 Collection of All Time Favorites: The Modern Classics (July 22, 1997) *Circle of Life (The Lion King) *Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) *One Last Hope (Hercules) *Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) *Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) *Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *Zero to Hero (Hercules) Volume Trivia *Stock #1143? - Volume 3 *Features songs from 1989-1997 Sing a Song with Pooh Bear & Piglet Too (February 23, 1999) *Winnie the Pooh (Piglet's Big Movie)† *Rumbly in My Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!) *The Kanga Roo Hop (Kanga & Roo's Song) *With a Few Good Friends (Piglet's Big Movie)† *Try a Little Something New (Welcome to Pooh Corner) *High and Low Medley (Welcome to Pooh Corner) *The One and Only One (Piglet & Eeyore's Song) *Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear (Piglet's Big Movie)† *The Floating Song (Balloonatics) *Harvest What You Grow (Rabbit's Song) *Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) *Nothing is Too Good for a Friend (The Piglet Who Would Be King) *My Song (Winnie-the-Pooh's Song) Volume Trivia *Stock #30135 (DVD), #14017 (VHS) *DVD release April 2003 *† Songs seen only in the 2003 edition *The theme song in the 1999 release is Winnie the Pooh with a computer animated tour of Christopher Robin's bedroom with all of his stuffed animals laying around. *Originally released as Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear in 1999 *VHS edition features Bonus Footage Learn to Draw Pooh hosted by Gopher *DVD features music and vocabulary games as well as Italian language presentations of many songs Winnie the Pooh - Sing a Song with Tigger (2000) *The Scrapbook Song *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!) *The Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce (The Tigger Movie) *Forever and Ever (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) *Round My Family Tree (The Tigger Movie) *I Wanna Scare Myself (Frankenpooh) *Playing in the Wood *King of the Beasties (King of the Beasties) *How to Be a Tigger (The Tigger Movie) *Pirates is What We'll Be (Rabbit Marks the Spot) *Everything is Right (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) *The Scrapbook Song Reprise Volume Trivia *Stock #18856 (VHS) *Bonus Programming - Tiggerrific Tips on How to Make a Scrapbook! *Hosted by Tigger, who is showing you his scrapbook *Released in 2000 in promotion of The Tigger Movie *This video was not released as a Sing Along Songs volume, rather a "Sing a Song With"..., but otherwise conforms to SAS volume standards. *Opening credits feature a computer animated tour of Christopher Robin's bedroom showing his stuffed toys *Also features bonus music videos A Girl Worth Fighting For (Mulan), Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats), The Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound), Steady as a Beating Drum (Pocahontas), Higitus Figutus (The Sword in the Stone) Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 1 - Once Upon a Dream (September 7, 2004) *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) *Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) *I'm Wishing/One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) *Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Reflection (Mulan) *Like Other Girls (Mulan II) *Sweet Wings of Love (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *If You Can Dream (Featuring all eligible princesses) Volume Trivia *"If You Can Dream" appears to be an original song composed exclusively for this Sing Along Songs volume *Re-issued 2006 with collectible princess necklace Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party (September 6, 2005) *So This is Love (Cinderella) *Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) *Forget About Love (The Return of Jafar) *Something There (Beauty and the Beast) *Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) *Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *I Wonder (Sleeping Beauty) *Honor to Us All (Mulan) *Love (Robin Hood) *In a World of My Own (Alice in Wonderland) *For a Moment (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Where Dreams Begin (All New Disney Princess Song) Volume Trivia * DVD includes Princess Tea Time game, Dance Along, Karaoke, Random Play *''Where Dreams Begin'' was newly created for this volume. Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly Princess (February 14, 2006) *In Harmony (Ariel's Undersea Adventures Vol. 4 - In Harmony) *It's What Inside That Counts (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) *Out of Thin Air (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *A Little Thought (Belle's Magical World) *Where Do I Go From Here (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) *The Work Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Lesson Number One (Mulan II) *Here on the Land and Sea (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *It's Not Just Make Believe (Ella Enchanted) Volume Trivia * Includes Karaoke, Princess Pen Pals, Princess Pals DVD-ROM Mickey Mouse Disco (Jan. 8th, 2008) in Technicolor *Disco Mickey Mouse (Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse) - Intro *The Mickey Mouse Club Theme Song (The New Mickey Mouse Club) - Disney Sing Along Songs Intro *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Theme Song (2006 Pilot Trailer) - Welcome to Mickey Mouse Disco *Watch Out For Goofy (Music Video) *There's a Party in my Tummy (Fun) *Be Nice to Them (Eat) *Body Music (Fun) *Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) *Sometimes We Win, Sometimes We Lose (Share) *Body Parts (Yoshi Topsy-Turvy) *Clean It Up (Eat) *Happy Thoughts (Sleep) *Won't Somebody Come and Play with Me? (Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse) *I'm So Sorry (Dance) *Friendship (Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck) - Music Video *Before You Cross The Street (Car) *Jumpy Jump Jump (Summer) *Teamwork (Together) *Train Ride (Train) *The Wolfgramms - "YGG Melody" (Greetings) - Music Video Footage like Please, Thank You! from Pilot #1 and Keep Trying from Find *Try It, You Like It (Scary) *Macho Duck - Music Video *Mousetrap - Music Video *Welcome to Rio - Music Video *If We Hold On Together (The Land Before Time, performed by Muno, Foofa, Plex, Brobee, Donald Duck, Toodee, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse) - Music Video Volume Trivia *DVD is direct-to-video in Technicolor. Old Yeller (March 18, 2008) *Old Yeller (Old Yeller) *Family (James and the Giant Peach) *Ave Maria (Fantasia) *Pepper Ann (Pepper Ann) *Magical Maestro (Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse) *Watch Out For Goofy (Mickey Mouse Disco) *After Today (A Goofy Movie) *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Three Little Pigs) *Minnie's YooHoo (Mickey's Follies) *Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo) *How Do You Do? (Song of the South) *The Jingle Jangle (Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse) *Goofy Goofs Theme Song (Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse) *Old Yeller Reprides Sources/References *Song lists drawn from VHS/DVD packaging and actual song order from programs *Many release dates from Amazon.com External links * Disney Sing Along Songs at disney.com * List of Disney Sing Along Songs, with DVD reviews and pictures at UltimateDisney.com Category:Disney videos and DVDs es:Canta con nosotros